Family Reunited
by jasam41
Summary: What happens when Casey a 9-year old brunette and her sister Mia, 20 years old, find Jason and help him. Will he reunite with Sam? Why does Casey look familiar to Jason? Casey gets hurt while returning Jason and might die if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. Who will be able to help her get well. It will be a shocking discovery that will help reunite a family.
1. Chapter 1

I thought about this story idea so much that it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like the story.  
Since my other story has many characters in it, this won't have that much. I'm thinking of this having only a couple of chapters. But you never know what might happen.

Summary: What happens when Casey a 9-year old brunette and her sister Mia find Jason and help him. Will he reunite with Sam? Why does Casey look familiar to Jason? Casey gets hurt while returning Jason and might die if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. Who will be able to help her get well. It will be a shocking discovery that will help reunite a family.

Family Reunited

Chapter 1  
Casey and Mia Madison were driving near Pier 52. They arrived to Port Charles after being stuck in New York their whole life. Mia had just gotten fired in her last job because she had decided to speak her mind and told her boss the current project was failing. Mia was stubborn, determined person. She came from a rich family. She started working because she was worried that she'd run out of money to take care of her little sister. So she decided they should move into a small town and have a fresh start.  
-Mia, why did we have to come here? I loved our old home. I had so many friends there. Now we're here and I won't know anyone. It'll be hard to make friends.  
-Casey, I told you already. I lost my old job but as you know I have enough money to live without working. But a small town where no one recognizes us is better than when they know us. Anyways, I already bought the place. I'm sure you'll make new friends easily.  
-Maybe you're right. But I'll miss my friends. I used to talk with them everyday. Now, it just won't be the same. Mia, what's that on the ground?  
-I don't know. Stay here in the car and I'll go check.  
-Okay. Mia, just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I love you.  
-I will. And I love you too.  
Mia goes to check and see. She notices that it's a bloody body. She knows it might be dangerous to go there alone but also knows if she doesn't the person might die because she was worried. Mia has always been a brave person that likes to help anyone that needs it.  
-Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need me to call you an ambulance?  
-(whispers) Yes, please help me. But don't call an ambulance. Can you help me get up and I'll go in one of my warehouses and I'll call my private doctor.  
-No, I can't let you stay all by yourself in a warehouse. You just won't make it. How about we call your doctor to come to my new home. You can stay and heal there. The house is big and has many rooms so you'll be comfortable. That way you'll have someone to take care of you 24/7. It's either that or I won't help you at all.  
-Okay, it's a deal.  
-Come on, let's go into my car and I'll drive us to my place.

Mia slowly walks him to the car. And then they drive away. When they get to the house, she first goes and gets the keys from the real-estate agent. Every signature had been finished at her last visit. Then she had went home to bring her stuff and her sister. When the agent leaves, she walks the stranger to her house. Meanwhile, in the car, she had phoned and asked for the private doctor to come and check. After getting settled in the bed, Mia saw that he was too out of it. So she couldn't ask him who he was and why he was this badly hurt. She went to check on her sister.  
-Casey, are you okay?  
-What happened to him. He looked really badly hurt. I hope he gets better soon. I don't want something to happen to him. I'd feel heartbroken if I did.  
-No, you'll see he'll get better real soon. The doctor will come to make sure he gets better. Our other doctor had told me about a private one that lives here in Port Charles. He'll come and make sure that the stranger gets better soon. And I'll make sure he gets paid. I wouldn't want something to happen either. After our parents death, I vowed that I wouldn't allow anyone else to die when they've been handed to me to help. So don't worry.

When Sam had found out that Jason was presumed dead and that his body hadn't been found, she quickly went where the Pier was and left her son under Sonny's care. She had known that something was wrong but at the same time, her heart was telling her that he was alive out there somewhere. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find his body. She had dove in and search every where she could possibly look. She was heartbroken. It felt like it was only a couple hours ago that they'd reunited and gotten to their PH. He'd given her ring back and they'd promised to love each other. If only she hadn't listened to the answering machine, he would still be hear with her and they would've been together. All this had been a week ago. The more the days passed, the more she was losing hope. But at the same time, her heart was telling her to do everything in her power to find him. After all, they'd never found his body and so many other people, who were supposedly dead, have returned in the past. Why would the love of her life be the exception. It wouldn't be fair.  
-Sam, open the door. I have some news for you.  
-What is it John? Did you find Jason?  
-You see that's the problem. He was shot in the back and thrown in the cold Pier. I'm sure you felt how cold it was and you were in there less than an hour. So how could he have survived. I think you should accept the fact that he isn't coming back. It'll be more helpful if you accept it now than if you have hope that he's alive and later find out the opposite. It will hurt you so much more.  
-Wow, so here you are trying to make me accept the fact that he is dead. How would you feel if the love of your life had been hurt and vanished? And I told you to move on and accept her death. Or is there something you want from me and you're trying to make me move on? Do you think if I accept the fact that he's dead, I'll come running to find you and be with you? Well I should let you know one thing, Jason and I have been through so many obstacles but we have always come out to be stronger together. We even had trouble conceiving a child and look at Danny now. He's the proof that when you least accept it, you'll always get your own miracle. So I'm sorry to disappoint you but you have zero chance of being with me in the future. If you had one, you just lost it. If I never get Jason back, I will never get together with you. You should be helping me emotionally, not dash all my hope and dreams. I thought we were friends but now I hope I'll never see you ever again. If you see me in the streets just walk in the opposite direction. Oh and here's some advice for you, go and try to win Natalie's love back because you will never get mine. Not even as friends. I hope we never see each other in the future. Goodbye.  
-Are you done? Yes, I was hoping to be with you. I'll be back someday and you will have changed your mind. You will see that what I said was the truth. You will never get your husband back because he is dead. And I know for a fact that he deserves it. He killed people for a living and he now got what he was asking for. I hope that he'll rot in hell.  
-I never want to see your face again. If we were the two remaining people in this planet, I would never want to be with you. Please leave me alone. And if you ever try to speak with me, you'll regret it. Leave or I'll call for security.  
-I'm going. I wouldn't want to upset your mother who's my attorney.  
-If you do, I'm positive she'd chose her daughter over you. Goodbye.

John leave her place. Sam's shaking really hard because of sadness and anger mixed together. She doesn't know what will happen in the future but one thing is for certain. Whatever happens will either make her world filled with happiness or sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about this story idea so much that it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like the story.  
Since my other story has many characters in it, this won't have that much. I'm thinking of this having only a couple of chapters. But you never know what might happen.

Summary: What happens when Casey a 9-year old brunette and her sister Mia find Jason and help him. Will he reunite with Sam? Why does Casey look familiar to Jason? Casey gets hurt while returning Jason and might die if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. Who will be able to help her get well. It will be a shocking discovery that will help reunite a family.

Family Reunited

Hope you like this chapter. It's short and only a filler. I just might need time to get a plan of what should happen next. I guess I'm more into the other story for this week. But I will try to update it ASAP.

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Casey and Mia found the stranger. The doctor had told them that it could take a week or two for him to be perfectly fine. So he'd be stuck in bed in the meantime. But that was easier said then done. At first, he wanted to leave to go and see someone. He never said who it was. Luckily, the doctor was there and helped the girls. He told the guy if he waited a week, then he could leave. At first, he appeared to want to argue with the doctor, until Casey spoke.

Flashback-

-Hi, I'm Casey.

I'm Jason.

-Can you please stay in bed? I don't want anything to happen to you. You see my parents died and I've always felt guilty about it. They'd been inside the store during the robbery and had both gotten hurt. But, like you, they were stubborn and they left the hospital early. If only I had gone to see them. I could have talked them into staying. I was their little princess and they'd do anything for me. They hit a tree with the car and both died instantly. They didn't have any seat-belts on. I guess his arm hurt too much to drive. Please, say you'll listen to the good doctor. I'm sure you don't want your death on a 9 years old child's conscious.

-Okay. I'll stay for a week. Not more and not less.

-Promise?

-I promise.

End Flashback-

Now he was much better. His wounds had gotten enough time to heal. His energy came back and he was able to walk all by himself. Casey and Jason had started bonding after the story. He'd also gotten to know Mia. If someone would've seen them right now, they'd think they were his daughters.

-I'm going to miss you Mr. Jason.

-I told you Casey, that you could visit whenever you want.

-That's true but it just won't be the same. When you were here, I could talk to you for hours. You'd just sit there and listen to me talk.

-I'm used to it. You remind me so much of my wife. You're exactly like her. I'm certain she'd love to meet you. If you do, you'll forget all about me and start talking with her.

-I doubt that will happen. But if it does, I certainly won't forget you or Mia.

-Thanks sis. I thought you'd already forgotten me.

-No I haven't. I was just trying to convince him not to leave us.

-Look girls, I'm serious about wanting you to visit. Whenever you want, as long as you phone first.

-Thanks. You know, Casey's right. We are going to miss you so much.

-I know how you feel. I wanted to thank you both for saving me and helping me get well. You didn't have to stop and help me. You girls were like angels sent to save my life. I will forever be grateful to the both of you. And remember whenever you need my help, don't be shy to phone me. But I really have to go and see my wife and son. It's been a week since I last saw them.

-We understand. Family comes first. And we can't wait to meet your wife and son.

-You'll soon meet them. You are after all driving me there since I don't have a car.

-Yes, I am. Come one since you're ready, let's go.

They all get in the car and head towards the PH.


	3. Chapter 3

Things you should know: Sam doesn't know that Danny is Jason's son. Sam doesn't know that Faison was the one who shot Jason.

Summary: What happens when Casey a 9-year old brunette and her sister Mia find Jason and help him. Will he reunite with Sam? Why does Casey look familiar to Jason? Casey gets hurt while returning Jason and might die if she doesn't get a blood transfusion. Who will be able to help her get well. It will be a shocking discovery that will help reunite a family.

Family Reunited 

Chapter 3

It's been a week and one day since Sam last saw Jason. It has been a tough time for her. It's also a day since she saw John and sent him out of her penthouse. She had spent the time taking care of Danny so she wouldn't miss Jason as much. But as the days pass by, he starts looking more and more like Jason. Which is odd since he's Franco's. Luckily, there are no resemblance between the two. There's a knock at the door and she runs to open it before it wakes Danny.

-What are you doing here again? Did you come to upset me more. Wasn't yesterday enough?

John pushes Sam and walks through the door.

-Did I tell you that you can come in? I didn't know that when someone opens the door and talks, it means welcome in. Leave before you regret having com in here.

-Look, I'm sorry. I was a little upset and said things I shouldn't have. After thinking about our last conversation, I saw how wrong my words were.

Before Sam gets a chance to talk, she hears Danny crying.

-I'm going to go check on Danny. Make sure you're not here when I come back downstairs.

She foes to check on Danny.

-What's wrong? Did you feel the bad vibe until here? You know, you're mommy's hero. You are just like your daddy was, taking care of me and making sure I'm always happy. How about I give you a little gift I bought for you, so you'll always feel mommy and daddy looking after you?

Sam goes and opens her drawer and take out a little toy dragon and one that a phoenix.

-Here it is. I couldn't give you the real ones because they're special. But this way you'll always have us around you. Hold on tight to it. We'll always look after you. Come on, let me bring you downstairs and put you in your playpen.

They go down and Sam sees that John is sitting on the sofa waiting. Danny first take the phoenix and throws it at John hitting his head and then quickly throws the toys dragon near his heart.

-look at your son, he's following in his father's footsteps. You see what a bad influence he was? You should've found someone who would've been a better father figure. Not just some random guy who was a thug and a killer for a mobster.

Sam goes over to the playpen and puts Danny in it.

-Stay here, sweetie. Mommy's going to take care of that guy. (to John). How dare you talk that way about my son and his father. You don't even know Jason. You just met him awhile ago and already you're passing judgements about him. I met him 9 years ago. You're actually the random guy. Thankfully, I've never and will never have a child with a guy like you. Lat time I told you to never show up or I'll call security. This time I promise I'll kill you with my bare hands if you show up.

-Is that a threat?

-No it's a promise. And here's something that will make sure you don't forget.

Sam swings her arm back and moves it forward with her strong force onto John's stomach.

-That was for the way you dared to talk about my son. Next time, you'll be lucky if you leave alive.

John's crouching down because of the pain. Sam swings her arm back and punches his right eye.

-And that was for what you said about my husband. Now you know the kind of person I can be if someone upsets me. This was your last warning. Now, leave before I change my mind and kill you. Oh and maybe you should get that eye checked out. It's starting to get black.

-Ow. That hurt. I was just telling the truth.

John hurries out the door and into the elevator.

-That felt so good. Danny, good job. But how about next time you let mommy take care of the bad guys and you can spent time being a kid.

She carries him, gives him a kiss on the head and walks over to the sofa to spent quality time with him.

15 minutes later.

Sam hears a knock at the door. She walks over to the playpen to put Danny in it.

-Let's see who came to visit now. I hope it's not John again.

She opens the door without looking at who it is.

-Didn't I tell you not...

She stops dead in her tracks. There in front of her is her not so dead husband.

-J..J..Jason. Is that you? Oh my god, you're alive. I'm so happy to see you.

She runs up to him and gives him a big hug and a passionate kiss. Mia clears her throat. Sam just notices the two other people who are with Jason. Sam doesn't know why but she feels like she knows the little girl.

-I'm sorry. Sam let me introduce you to the people who saved my life. This little girls is Casey and this is her sister Mia.

-Hi.

-Come on in. You're always welcome here. My name's Sam and this is Danny.

-Oh. He's a really handsome boy.

-Thanks. Is there a chance you guys can tell me what happened?

-Well after I went to check out what Bernie wanted to tell me, I saw Scully who was ready to kill him. I shot him and then made sure to get the gun away. Then right when Bernie was going to tell me what was going on, I got shot from the back. And then I tried to get away but I got to the end of the pier and that guy pushed me in the water. Well I floated around for awhile. When I came close to the shore, I climbed up but that took me about a day. Well I was in bad health and the girls found me and helped me out. I'm so sorry I didn't phone you but my cell wasn't working because of the water. They don't have one either. And their phone line wasn't working. You know me, I had made up my mind to come and find you even though I had no car. But then I felt so bad for Casey and didn't want her to feel responsible for my death, if something happened during the time I would take to see you, so I stayed there. You know I could never tell you no. And while she was begging me to stay, all I could see were your eyes. So I gave in and told her okay that I'd stay for a week not more. I'm so sorry for making you still think that I was dead.

-I can't blame you. You know thinking you were dead allowed me to understand how much you mean to me. I promised to myself that if you ever returned, I'd make sure that we never break up ever again. It just made me see how much you mean to me and how important you are. Casey, I do have to confess that you remind me of myself, when I was younger. You know I had a daughter, who should've been your age right now.

-Really? He never talked about it. Where is she? I'd love to meet her.

-Sadly, she was stillborn. I'd hope she'd be like you. I actually imagined many times what it would be like to have her. What would've happened if she hadn't died. I guess we'll never know.

-I'm sorry. I didn't know that. He doesn't talk much about himself so I thought that was why he didn't mention it. Should've known better, since he always talked about you and your son.

-Well Casey and I have to go back to our house. We just wanted to bring Jason here and meet you before we go.

-Please visit us whenever you want. I'm sure Jason would love to see you guys everyday. I can see how much they bonded. After all, he's hugging your sister and she has tears in her eyes.

-Thanks Sam. Casey makes friends quickly. But when we had to move here because of my loss of work, she lost many friends. I guess Jason was her first friend she made here. It'll help her a lot, if she sees him often. She'd spent hours talking to him and telling stories about herself.

-Well, I'd also love to get to know the both of you more. There's just something about her.

-I'm going to miss you.

-I promised that you can phone me whenever you want. Please, don't cry. It's not like you're moving far away from here. It's only half hour away from us.

-Well Casey, come on let's go.

-Bye.

They both leave.

-Oh my. Look at him. Danny grew so much in the week I was gone. Come here.

-He grows up everyday. And he looks so much like you. And he always looks after me just like you do.

-I see.

When Jason carries Danny, the little guy tries to give him a hug. When Sam sees it, she has tears in her eyes. Her life is going in the right direction. She has her son and her husband back. If only, there was a chance to get her daughter back also. She'd be really happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great comments. I'm sorry for making you all wait a week for this chapter. I had many school work and I also had a job to you. I'm sorry if the Mia/Casey/Danny scenes aren't that good. Hope you all like the rest of the chapter.

Family Reunite - Chapter 4

Next day

-So, how did you sleep last night?

-Can you believe that is was a great sleep? I would usually have nightmares. I'd wake up and try to reach you. Then I'd remember you died so I'd cry myself to sleep. I'm just thankful you're alive and well. I know that Danny gave me reason to continue to live but who knows, I could've lost my mind from grief.

-I know how you felt. I was worried an enemy could get to you both. And I missed you so much. If I wasn't hurt badly, I would've been here ever since I was rescued.

-I know. I'm glad you didn't risk your life.

-Sam, I know I'm changing the subject but there's a question that's bothering me ever since you opened the door. Who made you upset? When you opened, you were angry from someone. Remember I can still read you. I know when you're happy and when you're upset. Was it Carly bothering you again?

-No, it wasn't her. I'll tell you but promise me you won't go after the person.

-It's that bad? I'll try but I can't promise you anything.

-Fair enough. I can't make you not do something you feel is your obligation. That's one of the things that I love about you. You protect the people that you love. Just please remember that what he said, isn't what I think and feel.

-Sam, you're scaring me. Was it John, Sonny or Patrick that told you something?

-I was grieving for you loss. I considered John to be a friend of mine, nothing more. The other day, he tried to make me lose hope of your return. Telling me that you died and that I should move on. It was only a week since your death. If it had been more than a year then I could understand. But a week isn't that long. Anyways, I told him to leave and that I didn't want to see him ever again. Then yesterday, an hour before your return, he stormed in our PH uninvited. Sure, I opened the door but I never told him he could enter. He just pushed me aside and walked in. He said how he wanted to apologize. But when our son threw toys at him, he just started going off and telling me what he thought about you. He even started talking about our son.

-I'm glad you're alright. And I know you can save yourself from him. I know that I said I'll try but I just can't. It's one thing if he had just talked about me. But he upset you and our son. He knew you were grieving but he still tried to dash your hopes enough so you'd go running after him. I hope you'll forgive me.

Jason storms off leaving Sam alone in the PH. She phones someone.

-Hi, I'm sorry for bothering you two. Do you think you can come here quickly?

-Why?

-I feel Jason needs my help. And I need someone to take care of Danny.

-Sure, we'll be there as soon as we can.

-I'll let the guards know you're coming. They'll keep an eye on Danny until you can get here. See you later. Bye.

-Okay. Bye.

She opens the door. When they'd found out about Jason's death, Sonny had worried about Sam and Danny's safety. Sam was worried about Danny, so she accepted the offer, after a long argument between them. So, he sent Milo to guard them.

-Milo, Mia and Casey are going to watch Danny. Can you watch until they come?

-Where are you going?

-To John's hotel room. I know that's where Jason went. He might need backup or help not to kill John. I just got him, I don't want him to end up in Jail.

-I'll watch Danny. Do you need guards to go with you?

-No thanks. I'll take care of it. If we don't return in two hours, you know where to find us.

Sam leaves to go and find Jason.

John's place

-John, open this door. I know you're in there. If you don't open, I'll just kick it down.

-What...

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he gets a punch on his jaw from Jason.

-That's for trying to upset my family just for your enjoyment.

John just has this smile on his face like he won the lottery. Even though, it hurts really bad, he doesn't want to show how weak he is. It makes Jason more angry. He decides to punch him more until his point has been understood or feels sorry for what he did. Just as Jason is about to start, he hears his name being called.

-Jason, please don't do it. I just got you back and I don't want you to end up going to prison.

Jason knows Sam's right. So he decides one punch is enough for this time.

-You're lucky that Sam was here to stop me. Stay away from my family. If you'd don't, you'll meet the real Jason Morgan.

-Am I supposed to get scared of you? Sam loves me. He just feels sorry for you and that's the only reason she's with you right now. Did she ever tell you about the kiss we shared right after she decided to divorce you? I'm going to file a report against you. You'll end up in prison for assaulting a police officer. Sam will be running after me quickly because she'll know that we belong together.

-Wow, you're delusional. First of all, I kissed you because I was vulnerable and I thought that I had feelings for you. I for one know that I have zero feelings for you. I don't love you. If Jason went to prison because of you, I know for a fact that I'd never forgive you and I'd wait faithfully for the day that Jason gets out. Oh and if you file a report then I'll have to file one myself. Tomorrow's headline will be all about you. An officer of the law tried to assault a vulnerable woman. I can just see it. It will be how you came to my house, pushed me aside and entered without an invite. Who knows what could've happened if my son hadn't stopped you.

-Who would believe you over me?

-Well, maybe no one would believe me. Let me tell you a secret that even my husband doesn't know yet. When he died, I asked Spinelli to put cameras in the hallway and in every room in the PH. I was worried someone could hurt my son. It records every single movement. So, if you go to Court, I'll just show them the recordings. Do you think they'll believe their own eyes or what you tell them?

-What about what Danny threw on me or the punches you gave me?

-Self -defence. Oh and usually, children like to throw things around. And I was defending my son and my husband's honour. I was really worried you could hurt us. And you see, Jason here was defending my honour, right now. Come on Jason, let's go.

-Let's forget everything that just happened. How about we start fresh and forget all about that awful year, 2012. We weren't acting like ourselves.

-I agree. Must have been something we ate that made us all change.

-Maybe. So who's watching Danny right now?

-Milo was but I phoned Mia and Casey to come over and stay with him.

-Oh that's great. The three can get to know each other better.

-I know they'll take great care of them. Just looking at how Casey is a polite girl. Mia took good care of her sister.

-Sam, I have another question to ask you.

-Sure, what is it?

-I know we don't have too many rooms in our PH. Remember the PH across from our place?

-Yes, the one that belonged to Sonny. Wait. If I can still read you correctly, you want to offer the place to Mia and Casey.

-I have the keys to the place. I'm worried about their safety. I'd feel much better if they were close to us. What do you think?

-I have nothing against them living there. And I could get to know them more. If they agree, then I'm okay with it.

-Great. I wanted to ask you for your opinion before I asked Mia. Let's go back home.

Meanwhile, Mia and Casey arrived to Jason and Sam's place. The previous night, they'd seen Milo and he had graciously allowed the three in. So, he already knew who they were.

-Here's Danny. If you need anything, please let me know. I'll be right outside.

-Thanks.

-Mia, can I please hold him.

-First, sit on the ground and I'll hand him to you. Just be really careful.

Casey does what she was told. She carefully holds Danny.

-He's really adorable. Danny, when you get older, I promise to always help you when you need it.

-I know. He looks so much like his mommy and daddy. I should take a picture of you two.

For 20 minutes, Casey holds him and tells him stories about herself.

-How about we put him on the ground and you two can play with his motorcycle toy.

-Look at these ones. One's a dragon. What's the other one?

-It's phoenix. I got those two a couple days ago and gave it yesterday. Oddly enough, he doesn't want to let go of either one, ever since.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-So we wanted to ask you two a question. Feel free to think about it as long as you need it.

-Sure.

-You know, I'm the kind of person who always feels like watching over my loved ones. Also, Port Charles isn't the kind of place for two young girls to roam around, all by themselves. Well, my question is, would you two want to move in the PH across the hall? It's empty right now and I have the keys to that apartment. There are guards here 24/7, so no one can hurt either one of you.

-The apartment we already have is good enough for us. And no one would want to hurt us.

-I knew you would say that. I'm sure you two don't like getting help from others. If the people who tried to kill me ever find out you saved my life and how important you two are for me, they'd try to use you to get to me. How about this, you two rent the apartment across the hall. You can pay me monthly rent and feel like you're independent. Just know that, if there's a month you can't pay, you don't have to worry that you'll get thrown out.

-Okay. When you put it that way, we'll move in. You're right I'm not the kind of person who likes to feel obligated to others.

-Well now that we settled that, you two want to stay for supper?

-I'm glad you decided to move in. Come on girls, stay for awhile. We should get to know each other more and eat supper at the same time.

-We'd love to stay.

-So what do you like to eat?

-One day, we were invited to go to a Chinese restaurant. And I loved it.

-Ever since Casey tried it, we've been forced to eat Chinese food every week.

-And you love it Mia. Tell them the truth.

-Okay, yes I love it! There you happy now?

-Yes. But I hope I didn't upset you for forcing to tell the truth.

-No, you didn't Casey. You know I love you right?

-Yes. I love you too.

Jason and Sam watched the two sisters bicker and then hug each other.

-You, Spinelli and Danny are surrounded by more girls now. Good luck!

-What did I get myself into?

-You know you love all of us. You got used to me being here all the time, I'm sure you'll be just fine.

-Well seeing your smile is worth it.

-I can guarantee you that you'll be seeing it a lot.

-That's great!

Sam goes where the girls are standing.

-I'm so happy to hear your favourite food is Chinese because I can eat it all day and every day.

-Just curious, why didn't you eat Chinese while you were helping me out?

-We weren't sure if you'd like it or not and you were hurt. We didn't want you to suffer more. We knew that even if you didn't like it, you'd eat it for us. So we decided to always give you food that everyone loves.

-Oh okay.

-I know just the restaurant to order from. They are the best and I know you'll love it. They were the owner's grandson was the one who married Jason and me, two years ago.

-That sounds good to me. How about you Casey?

-I love the idea.

-Jason, what do you say?

-Whatever makes you all happy.

- I'll go order it!

Sam phones them and tells them their order. A soon as Robert Yee finds out who they are, he starts asking questions.

-How are you two doing?

-Oh we're very good. I almost thought we ended, twice, but luckily we're just as happy as before. How are you and your grandparents?

-We're all good also. I'll prepare your food and the delivery should arrive in 30 minutes.

-Take the time you need. Thanks. Bye.

-Bye.

-Well he said it'll arrive soon.

-In the meantime, we'll give you a tour of the place where you'll be moving. I renovated the place a couple of years ago. Feel free to do all the renovations you want.

-Come on, let's go see our new place.

Casey quickly runs across the hall and the others follow her.

Carly had been walking around near the pier to get home. She decided to watch the water for a bit, then continue. While waiting, she heard the name McCall coming from the other side. She thought maybe Sam was talking with someone, so she hid to listen the conversation.

-What do you mean that Madison family came to Port Charles. They should be far away from here. If McCall finds them, she'll without a doubt know who the little girl is. I should have known not to trust you to stay guard. ... No, you don't need to take care of it, I'll find a way to make sure she doesn't see the girl. ... You know when Faith told me about it, awhile before she died, I was just happy to be able to get revenge on Corinthos. I still want that revenge and Sonny thinking his daughter's dead is good enough for me, for now. No one can win against me, Julian Jerome. ... I have to go. I'll tell you the plan, as soon as I have one.

Carly couldn't believe what she'd heard. She'd hoped to find out if Sam was keeping a secret. In it's place, she got something that would make her happy. Sam and Sonny's daughter is alive. And she's with the Madison Family. She had to go tell Sam. Ever since Jason's death a week ago, Sam has been really sad. Even though, they aren't best friends, they were still family because of Jason. It was time for her to get some good news.

Meanwhile, someone else had heard the same conversation. The person decided to help this Julian guy. The Morgan family hurt him enough. It was time to get some revenge. As the saying goes, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. So this guy was definitely a friend.

-Hi, Mr. Jerome, I think I'd love to help you get your revenge. That Morgan Family don't know who they messed with and I'd love to get my own revenge also. What do you say?

-I'm sure you can't be worse than my other guards. I say we have ourselves a deal.

Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-So what should we do next?

-We're so sorry but we should probably head back to our place. I'm sure we'll see you again. Casey tell them goodbye and then we'll head out.

-Well I'll miss you two. Thanks for everything. I can't wait to move in soon.

-I'll miss you also. How about I escort you two to your place and then I'll come back? Are you okay with that Sam?

-Sure. By you two. Hope to see you soon.

-Bye.

They start heading to the door. Just as Jason opens the door for the girls, he sees Carly on the other side ready to knock.

-Jason? Is that really you?

She starts reaching out to him, just to see if he's real.

-OMG. It's really you. You're here. But how?

-These two saved my life. When I was pushed in the pier, I floated onto the shore. And they were driving by, saw me and they helped.

-This is a miracle. You're alive and well. Hope nothing serious happened.

-No, I'm fine and healthy. They brought a doctor to make sure I'm okay.

-That's good. Why didn't you call us?

-As I explained to Sam, I was in a bad shape and didn't want to scare Casey. I wanted to make sure I was alive and well, before I came to see all of you. My cell phone wasn't working, they don't have one. They don't have a phone line either.

-Okay. I forgive you. But promise me you won't do something like that ever again. When I found out you died, I was heartbroken. I had lost my best-friend.

-I promise. Let me introduce you to the girls. This is Mia and this is Casey Madison.

-Wait. Did you just say Madison? You found her?

-Yes, Madison. What do you mean we found her?

But Carly didn't hear what he said. She was wrapped in her own happiness that her best-friend was alive, well and had found Lila.

-I'm sure you're both ecstatic. You found your daughter alive and well. I can't believe Casey is your daughter Sam. Today, has been the day of miracles. Both Jason and Lila are here and reunited. I'm so happy for all of you.

Everyone in the room is silent. Carly, unknowingly, had blurted out a truth no one even knew about. Even though Sam had gotten the feeling, she'd didn't suspect that Casey could very well be Lila. Lila just couldn't understand what this lady was saying. Did this mean that she was Lila? She had a loving family. She did lose her parents but she still loved them so much. How could she be saying something like this? Does this mean her parents knew about it? What about Mia, did she know? Mia was just as shocked as Casey. She was at her aunt's house when Casey was born. Her mother would always tell her that she was pregnant and she couldn't wait to meet her sister. Did this mean she never had a sister to begin with? Jason couldn't believe that Casey, the girl who helped him and who had him wrapped around his finger, was the daughter they thought they lost. What was going on? How could this have happened?

-I should probably tell you my name.

-I know already. During your talk with the guard, you said your name was Julian Jerome.

-Well, then you have the upper hand on me. I don't even know your name and why you want to help me. How about we get to know each other better. That way, we become a better team.

-Okay. So my name is John McBain. I'm a FBI agent.

-What? Why should I trust you not to sent me in prison for something that I do?

-Look you want revenge again Corinthos and I want revenge against Morgan. His whole family thinks that they're stronger than me well, I want to show them otherwise. So, if you want my help then you'll win. If you don't, I'll just find some other way to get it.

-I wouldn't want to have to worry that you might ruin my plan. Well I had agreed and I will stick to my first decision. Just remember that if you go against anything I tell you to do, our agreement will be void, since you might not live to see another day. Do you understand?

-Yes, sir. I'm not the enemy here, they are. We will win and they will regret ever crossing paths with us.

-We got a deal then. I might need to do a check on you, just in case. But I don't see us having problems with each other. Meet me tomorrow so that we can go over the plan. Come to my office, here's the address.

Well here it is. Hope you like it. Next chapter should be Carly explaining what she was saying and everyone's reaction. Plus, the plan of revenge of Julian and John.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I kind of lost interest for a while in writing it. But after reading most of your wonderful fics, I got my jasam heart back. And of course, thanks to some of my jasam friends for trying to convince me to continue and made me feel better. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

After seeing that no one is going to ask, Jason decides to be the one to break the silence.

-Carly, are you going to keep us in suspense or will you tell us why you think Casey is Lila.

-I thought you knew or I would've told you carefully. It's just that you looked happy while going out of here, I didn't think you wouldn't. I should have just thought before I spoke. I was excited to bring you great news. But I should have followed your advice: Count to 10.

-Can you get to the point.

-I was heading home. I decided to walk near the pier to get some fresh air. All of a sudden, I heard McCall and thought it might be Sam. I stopped to see what was going on. It was some guy named Julian Jerome. He was having a conversation out in the open. I guess he didn't mind being heard. He was saying how the Madison family are in Port Charles. That they should stay away from Sam because she'll know who the little girl is. That Faith had told him about it and that it was a revenge against Sonny. He is preparing a plan against him.

-So they did this as a retaliation against Sonny? They made me think my precious daughter had died. I grieved for her meanwhile she was alive and well. No no no, this can't be happening. The two most important people were alive and I didn't even do anything to find them. I should have known better. OMG. Casey, are you okay?

-Y..y...you're my real mom? Does that mean mom and dad knew it? Of course they knew it, how couldn't they? They kept my whole life a secret. They told me how they loved me. That I was their beloved daughter. And all this time they were lying to me. So I'm not actually Mia's sister? Mia, please tell me you didn't know this?

-I didn't know. I swear Casey. I'm just as shocked as you. Mom and dad lied to me too. They made me believe I had a sister. As you know, I was at our, hmm I mean my aunt's house when mom told me she was pregnant. I actually believed her. When I came back and you were already born. So I had no reason to doubt what she said.

-I'm sorry Mia for doubting you. My whole life came crashing down. That's the only reason I asked you.

-Look, you two, let's first get a test done and then we will know the truth. Who knows, maybe that guy lied.

-I agree with Jason. Come on Mia, let's go right now to run some blood work. That way we'll know for sure. Then we can all work on moving on together. Whatever the results, I really hope to get to know you two. How about I phone Monica on our way to tell her to meet us there.

-Great idea.

They hurry down to the car and drive off on their way to the hospital They have to stop by Alexis to leave Danny with her. They couldn't bring him to the hospital. They quickly, after talking about Jason being alive, explained the situation. Of course, Alexis agreed since she loved spending time with her grandson. So, they continue on their way to the hospital.

Meanwhile, after talking to John, Julian heads to his office. He gets a phone call and answers it.

-So you found them? ... What? The Morgan's were able to locate them? ... Do you know where they're headed? ... I'll call someone to go and take care of it... No there's no more need for your assistance. Bye.

He picks up the phone and calls someone else.

-Please, meet me in the office right now. I already have an assignment for you.

A little while later.

-I'm here. What do you want me to do?

-Thanks for coming quickly. I told you to meet me tomorrow but we might have trouble headed our way.

-It's okay. I had nothing better to do. So, what's going on?

-One of my guards found those girls with the Morgans. They heard them talking about going to the hospital to get a DNA test done. I guess they didn't think we'd find them this quickly. They must know that the little girl is McCall's daughter. Here's what I want you to do.

He tells him the plan and then John heads to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the Morgans, Madisons and Carly arrive at the hospital and meet Monica. Monica's shocked to see Jason there and alive. They tell her all about how he was saved and what happened afterwards. They also tell her why they need her help.

-I'm really happy to see you alive. How about while I bring them for a DNA test, you go and get a check up done again? I want to make sure you're healthy and that you stay alive.

-Listen to your mom. She only wants what's best for you.

-Okay. All of you be careful.

-We will. Don't worry.

-Follow me and I'll make sure the test is done and correct.

-Thanks mom for helping us. How about tomorrow, you come to our PH to see Danny and we can all eat dinner together.

Monica's eyes fill with tears. Jason calling her mom affected her.

-You're welcome. That's what mothers do. And I'd love to come and spent time with all of you.

Sam and Casey follow Monica. Jason leaves to get a check up done. Carly and Mia sit in the lounge to wait for their return. Carly starts asking questions to get to know her better. After a little while, she tells Mia to wait there and goes to the nurse's station to see what's happening.

At the nurse's station, John arrives and tells the nurse to page someone. When the person arrives, she's surprised to see who's waiting for her.

-John, what can I do for you?

-I have a proposition for you that might be beneficial for both of us.

-I'm listening.

They don't even notice that Carly arrived and is carefully listening to what is being said.

Well I hope you liked it. Who is it? Will the person do what John asks her to do? What will Carly do? You'll find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Well after watching that preview, I just had to update this fic. Since John's in it and John/Silas are the same character for me. Hope you like it. I might post the next part tomorrow or Thursday.

Chapter 8

Carly wanted to go and interrupt their conversation but she knew she had to do something useful and see what they are talking about.

-I know you want Jason to be with you and I want Sam to love me. There is one other thing that they just got in their life to make them stronger. If we make it disappear, they'll be heartbroken and turn to us.

-I'm over Jason. I've given them way too many reasons to break up and it never worked. I think you should think about another person to help you.

-You're lying to yourself. I know that you love him and you want him back. Plus, if you help me, you'll get a payment that will last you and your family a long time.

-I do love him but he doesn't seem to notice me when Sam's around.

-Well, like I said, if you help me, this will tear them apart.

-Okay, okay. So what do I have to do?

-They brought here a little girl to do a test to see if she's Lila, her daughter.

-Lila's alive?

-Yes, she was switched right after birth. Anyways, you have to switch the results so it's says that Sam and that girl aren't related. What do you say? Are you in or are you out?

-I'm in. I'll help you with your plan.

-Elizabeth, how dare you agree with him. You convinced me you regretted switching Danny's results and now you agree to do the same thing for Lila?

-Jason, where did you come from?

-Carly, Mia told me you came to the Nurse's station and didn't come back. I just came to check up on you. And I got the biggest surprise. Elizabeth agreeing with John to help tear Sam and I. [turns to Elizabeth] Do you know how much Sam has wanted to have a family? How about the fact that I always had to let go of a child that I had considered to be my own. I thought you were a friend of mine but you just proved that everyone was right about you. They all told me that you only wanted to be with me and didn't care about my feelings and my happiness.

-I'm sorry. I just agreed so he'd leave me alone. I'd never do anything to put you or your children in danger.

Monica was just walking through to find Jason and bring him to Sam and Casey.

-How can you say that? If you hadn't switched Danny's result, he wouldn't have almost fell down the balcony. You're very lucky that he's still alive. If I hadn't been quick enough, he would probably not be here with us.

-You know why I changed the results. I wanted to make sure that Tea didn't get heartbroken over losing a child like I did.

-I guess you didn't mind Sam losing two children of her own. Let's just let an unknown person be happy and the other one can just do whatever she wants. Am I right? How about you just put me on fire, it'll hurt me much less. But I know that when I have Sam in my life, I will never need a friend like you.

-I am your friend, that's why I won't regret what I did. I'd probably switch the results again, if I had the opportunity.

-Elizabeth, can you please follow me to my office. We have things to talk about.

-Monica, I...

-Follow me now.

Elizabeth quietly follows Monica.

-John, didn't you learn your lesson from the little chat we had before?

-I'm not scared of you. You won't do anything to hurt me. You wouldn't want to risk losing Sam. She'd leave you in an instant.

-Are you crazy? She wouldn't leave me for someone like you. You'd probably manhandle her, if you had the chance again.

He quickly heads close to John and quietly whispers.

-I told you to leave my family alone and now you will pay for it.

I'm an Elizabeth fan but I seem to keep making her a bad guy in my fics.


End file.
